dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Rival
のライバル? !! |Rōmaji title = Gokū no Raibaru? Sanjō!! |Literal title = Goku's Rival? Arrival!! |Series = db |Number = 14 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = The High Price of Education *A Rival Arrives!! |Airdate = May 28, 1986 |English Airdate = September 6, 2001 |Previous = The Legend of Goku |Next = Look Out for Launch }} のライバル? !!|''Gokū no Raibaru? Sanjō!!|lit. "Goku's Rival? Arrival!!"}} is the fourteenth episode of ''Dragon Ball and the first episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on May 28, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 6, 2001. Summary The episode begins with Goku riding on the Flying Nimbus and traveling towards Kame House to receive training from Master Roshi. Elsewhere, Yamcha's airship crashes into a deep jungle. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar jump before the crash and are unharmed. But, now they are stuck in the middle of a deep jungle. After Bulma sees a large flying monster, she grabs Yamcha and starts running. Puar and Oolong then follow. In another part of the jungle, a small boy is venturing through the jungle, but where is he heading to? Meanwhile, Goku continues to travel on the Flying Nimbus towards the Kame House, and he has some fun on the way. He soon arrives at Roshi's house. For some reason, Master Roshi does not answer his door. Goku jumps in the window and sees Master Roshi watching an exercise video and he seems to be mesmerized by it. Goku cannot get Master Roshi's attention, so he yells in Master Roshi's ear. Goku explains he is here to train, but is hungry and needs food. Master Roshi points toward the kitchen and tells Goku to take something that he likes from the refrigerator. Goku then eats everything that it is in the fridge. Meanwhile, Bulma and the others are walking through a heated desert to find that they are heading south, when they are supposed to be heading north. Bulma then thinks she has saw a sandstorm, but it is that same little boy from the jungle whose running has caused the sand to blow. Back at the Kame House, Goku then tells Master Roshi that he is ready for training. Master Roshi tells Goku to find him a young girl first. Goku thinks this is weird, but he agrees. After Master Roshi gives his guidelines, he realizes that Goku's tail is gone. Goku tells Master Roshi that it was probably bored. He then leaves to find the girl. Master Roshi then prepares for the date by dressing in his finest clothes (suit and Turtle Shell). He then waits impatiently for Goku to get back. Goku then arrives only to bring back a very large woman. Meanwhile, the small boy is now traveling by boat across the ocean. Back at the Kame House, Master Roshi shows Goku the type of girl that he wants. Goku understands and leaves to find her. He returns soon after with a pretty girl. Master Roshi then tells Goku to ask her for him to walk with him. Goku agrees and soon returns to tell Master Roshi that she does not want to walk, but instead swim. Master Roshi is now very excited. He then runs to meet her only to find out that she is a mermaid. Master Roshi then tries to use some of his “charm” only to get punched in the eye by the mermaid who then swims away. Roshi then tells Goku to look for another young girl quite like the last without flippers. The small boy then arrives at the Kame House. He jumps from his boat onto Master Roshi’s island, landing headfirst in the sand. Goku then helps him up. The boy then tells Master Roshi that his name is Krillin and that he came for training from Master Roshi. Master Roshi tells Krillin that he does not accept everyone who walks through his door, and tells him no. Krillin then convinces him with a few periodicals. Master Roshi then tells Krillin to help Goku find him a young girl and then they would both receive training. Krillin then tries to jump on the Flying Nimbus, only to fall through. Master Roshi then tells Krillin that only people with a pure heart can ride on the cloud. Out of guilt, Krillin reveals that he had more naughty magazines he brought for Master Roshi and gives them all to him, much to Master Roshi's delight. Major Events *Goku visits Master Roshi to receive his training. *The plane carrying Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar crashes on the way back to West City. *Krillin arrives at Kame House to receive training as well. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Bulma *Yamcha *Oolong *Puar Locations *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *Kame House Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Panties *Television *Dirty magazine Differences from the Manga *In the anime only, the plane that Bulma is piloting crashes on its way back to West City in a jungle. The group then begin their arduous trek back to civilization, hearing the sounds of Krillin's travel to Kame House in the distance. Trivia *This was the first new episode of Dragon Ball dubbed in English since 1995. *It is never actually depicted how Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar escaped the desert. Their next appearance in Milk Delivery shows them safe in a city as Yamcha trains for the next World Martial Arts Tournament, the others cheering him on, so it is likely that they escaped by heading North like they planned to. *When Krillin is handing Roshi dirty magazines, all of them are exactly the same in one shot except for a blue one that features males instead of females. *In the edited dub, the dirty magazines are altered. The women are altered to wear clothes, and word "dating" is added to the cover of the most prominent one. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 14 (BD) pt-br:O Rival de Goku es:Episodio 14 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 014 it:A lezione dal Genio Tartaruga - Il rivale Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball